Who will save your soul
by Amanda Girl
Summary: Just a little song fic I wrote.


**Who will save your soul? **

_People living their lives for you on TV. They say they're better then you and you agree._

_What am I doing here_, Padm'e thought as her ship landed on Mustafar ._ Don't I trust _

_him?_

_Another burger, another hot dog, some fries._

_It's not a matter of trust_, she reminded herself _ I came here to warn him, because if I don't Obi-Wan will kill him._

_A wish in the well, hope your heath don't go to hell as well._

"Anakin!"

"I saw your ship what are you doing out here?"

_Another doctor's bill, another lawyer's bill, another cute cheap thrill._

"I came to warn you, Obi-Wan's on his way to kill you. Oh Anakin he told me such horrible things."

"What things?"

"That you've turned to the dark side."

_You know you love him if you put him in your will._

"I don't want to talk about Obi-Wan he's a trader to the Empire."

_Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower. Who will save your soul after all of the lies that you told boy. Who will save your soul if you won't save your own._

_So it's true then, he has turned to the dark side._ Padm'e decided to make one final plea to her husband. "Anakin come away with me. Help me raise our child, leave everything behind while we still can."

_We try to hustle them, try to bustle them, try to cuss them. The cops want someone to bust down on Orleans Avenue._

But no amount of his wife's pleas would change his mind now. "We don't have to hide anymore Padm'e don't you see? Under my new Empire all we have to do is say that we want to be together and I could make it happen." Padm'e couldn't believe what she was hearing. Too shocked to speak she closed her eyes and prayed to any god that would listen that her husband would see reason.

_Another day, another dollar, another war, another tower went up when the homeless had their homes. So we pray to as many gods as there are flowers. But we call religion our friend._

A moment later something unknown filled Padm'e with a straight that she never knew she had.

_We're so worried about saving our souls, afraid that God will take His toll that we forget to begin._

"Then maybe I shouldn't have come for I see now the man I fell in love with is gone. The man standing before me now is just a shell of the man I once knew. One day he might return and until that day his _family_ will be here waiting for him." She turned to walk away when she heard him call after her. "How dare you betray me." Before she could react she felt an invisible hand squeeze her throat, a moment later everything went blank as she fell out of consciousness .

_Who will save your soul when it comes to the flower. Who will save your soul after all of the lies that you told boy. Who will save you soul if you won't save your own._

Realizing what he had just done Anakin rushed to his wife's side, his head spinning._ Oh gods what have I done! _ A moment later another realization hit him as deep as a lightsaber wound to the chest._ Oh gods, what about our child? Hold on angel, I'll get you to some place safe._

Anakin paced up and down the small hallway leading to the infirmary, unsure of when the doctors would notify him as to Padm'e's condition._ They've been in there for hours what could be taking them so long?_

_Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking the kill. You've got social security but it doesn't pay your bills._

Just then a medical droid walked in interrupting his thoughts. "Your wife has delivered two healthy children."

"Two children?" The medical droid nodded.

"A boy and a girl."

"And Padm'e?":

"Your wife I'm afraid will not recover. If you wish to make your goodbye's now would be a good time." Walking into the infirmary he knelt beside her bed and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Padm'e", he whispered . "I'm so sorry."

_There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay. So we bargain with the Devil, say you're okay for today._

Suddenly Padm'e opened her eyes. "Anakin?"

"Yes angel?"

_You say you love them, take their money and run. Say its been swell sweetheart but it was just one of those things._

"Name them Luke and Leia…Luke and Leia." Padm'e took in one last shaky breath and was no more.

_Those flings, those strings you've got to cut. So get out on those streets girls and bust your butts. _

Anakin collapsed onto his wife's lifeless body and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. Just then he heard a soft, musical voice in his head and knew instantly that Padm'e was calling out to him.

_Who will save your soul when it comes to the flowers. Who will save your soul after all of the lies that you told boy. Who will save your soul if you won't save your own._

_Who will save your soul…  
_


End file.
